


Hey, Pudding, you have something on your wings.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mates, Shower Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, anna/samandriel, dirty wings, does it need it?, enjoy, i dont think so, its a one shot smut, no real plot, thats all you need to know, what else am i supposed to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Samandriel's wings need to be cleaned and his mate Anna is more than happy to help clean them.





	Hey, Pudding, you have something on your wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gifted to my friends Paula and Emma. May your RP ship sail!

Samandriel struggled to fly under the weight of the dirt and grime on his wings. Anna saw this and used it as a perfect time to spend time with her favorite angel. She was happy enough to call him her mate. 

“Hello, puddin’,” she said as she skipped over to him. “Got a little something on your wings. Can I help you...clean them?” she looked right into his blue eyes and ran a finger down his chest. 

Samandriel had seen this look in her eyes before. He knew what it meant, and he was not about to argue. A smile rose on his face, and he leaned in to kiss her, deep and sloppy. 

It took all of two seconds for them to be in their dwelling and in the bathroom. Anna started up the shower and made sure the water was a good temperature. Her arms wrapped around her mate, and she kissed him softly and got them undressed to get him cleaned up. 

Water droplets fell down his wings, dirt washing away down the drain till his wings were fully clean once again. Them being clean didn’t stop Anna from running her fingers through them to massage the oil glands. 

The second her fingers touched them a moan filled the bathroom, and Samandriel instantly got turned on. “Anna…” His hands slapped the wall. “More?” 

“Anything for you, luv.” Her body pressed against his back, and she kissed his neck while manipulating the glands and rubbing the oil into his feathers. “You know how those sounds affect me,” she whispered then nipped his ear. 

He swung around in her hold and picked her up for her legs to wrap around his waist. Reaching around his shoulders, she held onto his wings to keep herself steady.

Turning her to hold her against the wall, he dove down to her neck to nibble and kiss her, eliciting a mewl from her lips. “Sama!” 

Her grip on his wings tightened when he slipped inside her. Water poured down on the pair like a waterfall, splashing them, and the walls around them that made their noises bounce back to them with perfect acoustics. “Sama, harder!” Anna cried, pressing down on his glands hard. 

Samandriel muffled his sounds on her mouth, letting her swallow each and every one while his sack smacked against her with each snap of his hips. He drove into her deeper and deeper, rubbing along her g-spot. 

“Yes!” she practically screamed, letting herself let loose and coat his hard cock with her juices. 

Knowing she had just orgasmed, he went as fast as he could to keep her riding the wave. His eyes squeezed closed and his face contorted with pleasure now that it was even slicker than before. “Anna!” Samandriel knew he was close. He didn’t know if he could hold out any longer. “I’m gonna come.”

“I want you to come in my mouth,” she panted hard. He had to quickly let her go so she could drop to her knees. 

Looking up at him, she latched on with a hand and her lips, sucking hard and fast. Her hand twisted the long shaft, and she could taste her explosion on her tongue. Humming in satisfaction caused the back of her throat to vibrate on his tip. “Ffffff…. Anna!” His hands latched onto her hair, fingers gripping tight as he shot his load down her throat. 

Swallowing it all, she managed to stand and kissed him hard again, turning off the water. “Your wings are nice and clean, pudding.” 

“Th-thank you.” He smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She winked.


End file.
